Questions for Magma
by MoonlitHoundoom
Summary: Team Magma were caught sneaking around Cyrus's Veilstone HQ now to avoid major embarssment in the Villian rankings they have to answer questions from people
1. Chapter 1

**Questions for Magma**

**Disclaimer** We Do Not Own Pokemon

**Authors** Lord Agravane The Undead & ShinyPoochyena45

**Thanks** AquilaTempestas's Questions & Answers inspired this

**Chapter 1 - The Rules**

The Magmas were all sat in the desolate basement of Cyrus's Veilstone HQ . Kat was giving Blaise a lap dance . Homara was catnapping in the corner, Brodie was applying eyeliner , Mitch , Maxie and Tabitha were immersed in a game of Go Fish and Courtney was kicking the hell out the cold thick set steel door that marked the only way in or out . Suddenly the door opened startling the rooms occupants . The emotionless leader of Team Galactic strode into the room locking the door behind him  
>'' So Team Magmas leadership all together in one room '' Cyrus muttered darkly .<br>A yelled '' watch how you speak to us'' was heard from Maxie followed by noises of agreement from the rest of his team. '' It is simple, really you are going to be asked questions of a personal nature by me and other people to make you suffer for winning the Inter-Team championships '' . Once Cyrus's message had died away the Magmas all let out various curses in their native tounge  
>Then Cyrus held up his hands for silence '' Each person will ask you three questions , You must answer them or remove an article of clothing , The person will walk up to the balcony behind me and ask their questions to the person sat in that chair'' Cyrus spoke barely louder than a whisper but he had every Magmas attention focused upon his person .<br>They all nodded peeking frightfully at the chair as if it had razor sharp fangs or something . They were brought out of their stupor by Cyrus bellowing '' You there with those massive hair bows your up first '' . Kat got up grimly from Blaise's comfortable lap and headed to the rickety wooden chair with a stern expression on her face

**So my lovely O/C is up first Reviews(Questions) are greatly Appreciated Homara refers ****to ANIME Tabitha**


	2. Kat round 1

Questions For Magma Chapter 2

Disclaimer

We do not own Pokémon because if we did this would actually happen  
>We do not own Nintendo or Flappy bird or Starbursts either<p>

Authors  
>Lord Agravane the Undead &amp; ShinyPoochyena45<p>

Thanks  
>RattleHead for asking Kat questions through PM,TwighlightCrystalFlame , Aceof spies and Aquilatempestas for reviewing<p>

Chapter 2 - Kat round 1

Kat sat in her chair waiting for her first questions, whoever it was seemed to be taking a long time , She reached up ad absent-mindly straighten her twin bows before sorting our her uniforms creases. Feeling bored she grabbed her 3DS out her pocket and started to play Flappy Pidgey , she had recently reached level 50 and wanted to pass level 51 . Cyrus reached down and snatched Kat's custom 3DS from her hands, Tutting he saved her progress before turning the 3DS off and putting it in his pocket Kat grumbled under her breath '' そうねえサイラスは、あなたがそれを行ういけない、ばかすぐに戻ってそれを与える''. Maxie launched a die at the poor commander strongly chastising her for her language . Suddenly the door flew open and a girl with red hair burst in  
>''TwighlightCrystalFlame here and ive got some questions that i've been dying to ask you , First have you ever been caught doing naughty things with Blaise ''<p>

'' I have several times , one might say I do not learn from my mistakes although the thrill of possibly getting caught makes it all worthwhile , dosen't it Blaise'' . Blaise turned a deep shade of red as everyone turned to him , slowly he nodded before retreating inside his hood . '' Well that answers that , Now what is the craziest thing you ever witnessed in your head quaters ''

Kat paused to think '' If you mean Johto it had to be when the grunts were pretending to be fletchlings on acid and throwing pies everywhere , if you mean Hoenn I can't pick one thing out of all the crazy that goes on there.'' Kat reached up to one of her bows and produced a purple starburst shortly before Cyrus snatched it away and ate it , Kat growled ''間抜け  
>'' before ducking another dice launched by Maxie . '' My final question is who in terms of friend are your best and worst co workers '' . Kat thought deep for a moment '' Best I would say Homura we have a cool acceptance of each other , worst I would say Brodie , he delights in waking me up at 3 with the crazy orange '' . TwilightCrystalFlame waved enthusiastically then turned around and ran off at dizzying speed .<br>Shortly Cyrus took the podium and spoke in his drawling monotone that made everyone want to headbutt the nearest wall '' These next questions seem to have come from a higher power''  
>'' Ratlehead wants to know only one thing How does Maxie react when his future son- in- law dates his daughter ''<br>'' He's now cool about it especially since Mariko was born '' Kat paused for a moment to wonder how her daughter was doing  
>'' Is there Pokémon you particularly hate ''<br>'' Yes I hate Pachirisu , one nearly killed me as a baby''the simple act of her voice quavering causing Blaise to stir from his seat and walk over , just to give her hand a reassuring squeeze  
>'' Would you marry Blaise if you got the oppurtunity'' . Blaise who had been walking back to his seat suddenly dropped to his knees and started to pray to whichever Legendary pokemon might be listening at that moment .<br>Kat was unaware of his begging simply rested her chin upon her hand,  
>'' I guess ill have to keep him for Marikos sake , Naah of course i'd marry him but someone would need to propose to me''<br>Cyrus let a small smirk at seeing Blaise fall forwards with relief '' Anyway I have one last question for you submitted by AquilaTempestas , Why do you hate Team aqua ''The only reaction Cyrus got was a slightly raised eyebrow . '' Thats like asking why Zangoose and Serviper hate each other , we just don't get on .''

Cyrus picked Kat up by her collar '' Outta the chair with you , its your boyfriend's turn now '' . Blaise picked himself up looking like a zombie as he headed to the chair , As he passed Kat she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ok so Blaise is up Next , Will he handle his Questions as well as Kat did  
>Leave your Questions for Blaise in a Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Questions for Magma-Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**  
>We do not own Pokemon , The annoying orange , Wine Gums<p>

**Thanks**  
>AceofSpies, TwilightCrystalFlame<p>

**Blaise Round 1**

As Blaise made his way to the chair he brushed his hand against Kat's upper thigh , eliciting a small moan from the female commander. Chuckling to himself he threw himself down in the chair  
>'' Okay first question please'' Blaise snapped .<br>The first person entered  
>'' TwighlightFlame here again with three more questions , First Q1- Have you ever been interested in anyone romantically other than Kat? Like before Team Magma?''<br>'' There was a girl in Slateport where I grew up , she was cute but then I met Kat '' .  
>He paused to chuckle as he heard the sound of kat drawing her Katana from its sheath and a growled '' Where does this person live , I don't want her coming back and taking you from me''. Pausing for a moment he dug into his pocket and extracted a Wine Gum before popping it in his mouth and chewed it<p>

''All right next Question,Where and when are you going to propose to Kat?''  
>Blaise was so shocked he started to choke on his Wine Gum . Kat seeing his distress , launched her Katana at TwilightCrystalFlame taking a few centimeters of hair off the end eliciting a nervous squeak from the trainer before running to Blaise and patting his back until the offending sweet ended up on the floor ''I'll propose when I'm good and ready '' .<br>Kat was patting him down making sure he was unhurt '' Babe i'm fine go sit down'' He needed Kat sat down for the next few questions as He had something special planned  
>'' And my finally Same question as Kat had: Who's your favourite and least favorite co-workers in term of friends?''<br>Best I would say M43 , he keeps an eye on Kat when i can't and worst I'd say Brodie , he gets Kat up at three every morning . We have a three month old who has very bad night terrors so we're both up continually in the night ''  
>TwilightCrystalFlame tugged Kat's Katana from the door when it had embedded itself before walking over to the female commander '' You're a pretty good shot with that but you snap too easily ''<br>Kat nodded her thanks re-sheathing her Katana as he did so . TwilightCrystalFlame turned and charged from the room before Kat could launch another attack on her.

The next person wore a hood that obscured their features _Ok masked creepy guy , he better not make a move on Kat_  
>'' AceofSpies here and i've got a single question for you Blaise '' Which of my Pokémon is most annoying . Arcanine Houndoom , Camerupt , Blaziken , Hydreigon or Mightyena '' As the trainer said the Pokemons name they appeared from their Pokeballs . Blaise sweat-dropped .'' Errr this is the same team as my girlfriend how can I pick the most annoying , this is nothing against her team but Mightyena are annoying with their continual howling '' . AceofSpies bowed '' Interesting thank you , I guess it is annoying '' The trainers Pokémon were recalled into their poke balls and the trainer left the room with Kat growling various threats for stealing her team set up the mildest of which was '' I'll let Chatter into his room and let him talk '' .<p>

Cyrust took the Podium '' The authors of the story have some questions for you Blaise Hokage '' In his drawling monotone it made everyone in the room feel sorry for Blaise  
>''First up What would you do if Archie ran up and kissed you?" . Blaise chuckled<br>I would probably have to Restrain kat as she'd try to kill him, She considers me 'Hers' and quite frankly I dont care " Cyrus nodded deeply moved at the expression of true love.  
>''Would you marry kat''<br>Blaise hand dropped to his pocket and pulled out a small box " Kat will you marry me ". Kat came round to the front of the chair '' Of course I will Blaise I love you that much ''. Smiling , Blaise got up from the chair to slip the ring on Kat's finger and kiss his finances lips lightly '' Now back to your seat with you , iv'e still got questions to answer  
>Oops, Cyrus seems to be here at an awkward moment! "Shall I give you guys some privacy?"<br>'' Nah its okay im glad that question was asked ''  
>"Were you dead nervous when you asked that, lol?<br>"Very even though she had said she wanted to marry me " . Kat blushed and giggled as the other Magmas wolf whislted and clapped  
>''and finally how are you two lovebirds going to spend tonight'' Blaise struck a thinking pose<br>"I'm not sure but if Maxie or someone else watches Mariko for the night I think we will probably spend it as snuggly as possible. Theres nothing like having Kat on my lap as I read her a chapter of my story ".

**And thats the end Of Blaise's Questions next up is A O/C from Lord Agravane the Undead**  
><strong><span>M43 -<span>**

M43's real name is Alberio. He is 17 years old, about 5' 8'' tall and has longish, midnight blue hair. His eyes are bluish-grey. Sometimes, he can look very innocent but don't be fooled; this is when he's planning to be naughty.

He is rather spoilt, as his family were rich and would buy him anything he wanted. He adores Pokémon, especially Aventurine, his Eevee. He thinks himself pretty important and can be arrogant but is a decent guy at heart and will be a loyal friend. He sometimes acts out and misbehaves if he is nervous, as a defence mechanism.

He has one Pokémon, his Eevee.

**Leave Questions in Reviews**

**Any special descriptions/Entrances are fine Just request it**

* * *

><p><span><strong> AN : Chatter is Kat's Swearing Chatot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**  
>Questions for Magma<br>**Disclaimer **  
>We do Not own Pokemon<br>**Thanks **

TwlightCrystalFlame & Saskia Kirkland for their reviews

Rattlehead : Sorry Editing was taking too long , all your questions will be answered in 'M43 round 2'

**M43 Round 1 **

M43 settled into the chair , the two commanders had handled their questions well , even though some of them had been intimate . The door opened and a cloud of smoke filled the room and a girl wearing a Umbreon hoodie stepped out . Her hair was blue and purple with a large fringe covering one of her red eyes  
>''Soo SaskiaKirkland here with some questions for M43<br>What would you do if I made your Eevee evolve? Saskia grinned and held out a Thunderstone  
>M43: "Nooooooooooooooooooo, don't evolve my fluffy baby" He cuddled his Eevee close. "There there, Daddy will protect you from that nasty stone". Kat burst out laughing '' This is why I don't trust you even with a stapler , let Aventurine be a Eevee and concentrate on your work''<br>- Who would you rather kiss; Courtney, or Kat? . The whole of Team Magma apart from Blaise sniggered . Blaise simply laid a hand on the handle of his Wazikashi with a look that said You try to kiss my Fiance and it will be the last thing you do on this planet  
>M43 sort of grined a nervous grin. "Heh, well uh, I'm not sorta fussed either way, I'm scared of both their boyfriend's but if I had to choose I would choose Kat at least I would have a few seconds to explain to Blaise . The clattering of chairs indicated Blaise had tried to get at M43 but had been swiftly restrained by Kat ". Is he afraid of Blaise roasting his ass or is something else bothering him?'<br>What's your opinion on Ghost? (SaskiaKirklands Umbreon)  
>M43: "I love Umbreons; they're cute but mysterious as well. Your Umbreon is well awesome".<br>''Could I give you a hug? Saskia enquired with a big curious grin on her face , fingers crossed behind her back for a yes  
>M43: "Sure, I'm a friendly guy, that's cool by me". SaskiaKirkland ran over to M43 and gave him a big hug causing the poor grunt to cough and splutter'' She released the now blue grunt and<br>waved goodbye to the Magmas and disapeared back into smoke before a 9 year old red headed girl ran in and waved at everyone.  
>"Hi Kit Kat! Hi everybody!" She glomps Brodie.<br>"Why everyone not like big brother? Anyway, Berri's turn? Okay!". Kat yelled '' Because he is the biggest jerk in Team Magma ''  
>If you had to evolve Eevee what would you evolve it to?<br>"I think a Flareon cos that would go well with Team Magma". This earned nod from all the other Magmas apart from Kat and Blaise who were busy making out .  
>Are you interested in anyone in a lovey dubby way?<br>M43 nearly faints! He glanced round to see who is listening. Seeing that everyone is, he goes as red as a Man United shirt and hides his face in his hands.  
>"OKyeahit'sTabithacanIleavenow?". Tabitha blushed a deep red and fidgeted in his seat , Kat was laughing so much she had to take a hanky out her pocket and shove it in her mouth to stifle her laughter<br>What's your favourite possession on you?  
>M43 peeps between his fingers. "Uhhh...I guess my phone?"<br>Berri slipped her hand into M43's pocket and grabs his phone running off YES, IT's THAT PHONE! Muhahahahahahahah  
>How do you feel about two of the Commanders marrying?<br>M43 grinned. "Uh yeah, that's pretty cool. As long as I can bring my Eevee to the wedding".Kat raised her hand '' Sorry but No Eevees my Houndoom eats them and it can be quite messy at times .  
>M43 pouted and folded his arms across his chest.<p>

**Aaaaaaannnnnd that is a wrap . there a loads more questions for M43 so they will be answered in his second round as my computers wi-fi was being a big jerk for three hours**

**Next Up is MAXIE , you have our fullest permission to make him suffer *Manaical Laughter***


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer  
>We do not own pokemon<p>

Thanks  
>TwilightCrystalFlame was our only reviwer *Sad face *<br>Maxie round 1

Maxie made his way to the seat like someone waking towards the executioners platform . Once he was comfy Rosa walked in doubled over from laughing. She's still laughing from the questions she asked M43.  
>"Beri lovey dubby for Tabby? Arceus that's cute! Okay, next couple I'm going to try lock up in a closet!" She grins somewhat evilly. "Okay, bossie's turn? Okay!"<p>

Q1- Who are YOU lovey dubby for?  
>Maxie takes off his glasses and covers his eyes. "Is everybody obsessed with me dating Shelley? I mean no one goes on and on about Kat and Blaise . they're a better couple than me and Shelly I mean they pretty much know each others thoughts. I had a chip on my shoulder and Blaise suddenly burst out laughing shortly followed by kat when I asked them what it was they said in perfect harmony 'you've got a chip on your shoulder ' they think they're so funny , i have to admit they can be funny at times ". Rosa nodded '' Dating an Aqua seriously Bossie '' . all the Magmas burst out laughing at their bosses expense<p>

''Okay question two What is it like to be a granddaddy?  
>"Hm, yes, I think it's very good and rewarding but it doesn't half make me feel old especially when Mariko calls me either a ' Boring old fart ' or ' Grumpy gramps ' Its great as I get to be around my granddaughter all the time . I am having to learn to step back and let Kat be a mum its hard as I see her as my baby girl still ". A squealed '' Grampy '' was heard before a young red haired girl charged at Maxie not seeing Cyrus's foot in the way, the girl tumbled over and started to cry . Calmly Maxie leaned down to pick her up , gently hushing her as he did so '' Hey Mariko its ok , Grampys got you you'll be ok '' Soon Mariko stopped crying and reached her arms around Maxies neck and gave him a big hug . Spotting Kat and Blaise she let out an excited squeal of '' Mummy , Daddy you're here '' SHe climbed down from the chair and rugby tackled her parents to the floor earning raucous laughter from the rest of the Magmas and groans from her now winded parents.<br>Rosa laughed along before stopping

'' Okay... How would you react if I told you I was considering leaving Magma for Rocket and I was taking your main pokey with me?

"I would be concerned because you'd have to work for Giovanni and he's a right loser and I would be really upset at my Camerupt being taken, I got it as a Numel from my parents ". Rosa nodded '' I wasn't serious by the way I would never desert Team Magma and my brother''. Rosa stuck her tongue out at Kat.  
>"Kitty, stop being so mean to big brother! Otherwise I'll steal your Tiger and Doggy" Kat rolled her eyes '' I'll stop being mean to him when he stops being a jerk She then stole Maxies condoms and runs off only to be stopped by a grunt who confiscated the condom .'' Still using condoms boss you are mega boring and ancient '' Kat teased from Blaise's lap '' Are you not using protection Kat '' Maxie quipped back<p>

From Lord Agravane the Undead and ShinyPoochyena45  
>" How do you feel about Kat getting married "<br>"Er, well yeah that Is good as long as she is happy about it, I guess as long as I get to 'give her away ' as it's what any Dad should do. I hope she dosn't do what i did with my ex wife on our wedding and choose neon colours and make it look horrid ". Kat rolled her eyes and picked Mariko up as she approached Jupiters skuntank '' No no honey that Pokémon makes a bad smell and you don't want to smell bad do you'' Mariko shook her head sending her pigtails whipping around her

What are ya going to wear at the wedding?  
>"Whatever the dress code is of course, hopefully Kat and Blaise choose the traditional style of Kimonos as I have a absolutely gorgeous one from my mother that was given to me for my first daughter to wear on her wedding day ". The rest of the Magmas apart from Kat went 'awww how sweet'' . Kat on the other hand disappeared down inside her hoodie so far only her hairbows could be seen and a muttered '' Geez embarrassing dad give over of course i'm wearing a kimono'' .<p>

Courtney snickered at that '' Sis you are crazy to marry Blaise what if the girl from Slateport comes back''

Kat smirked '' Anyway she won't be coming back I saw to it personally that she won't ever lay a finger on Blaisey ever again '' All the Magmas paled in fear as the smirk she gave usually meant she had killed someone

And next ''Are ya gonna marry again '' Kat snickered '' Theres women out there who would marry you , that i find extremely hard to comprehend Mr Single for 21 years'' . Maxie shot Kat a withering glare '' Just because your getting married no need to rub it in my face young lady ''  
>"Well, maybe at some point".<br>Finally "What would you do if Courtney was dating a Team Aqua guy?"  
>"She is . I'm dating Shelly so there's no problems really . I don't care about the fact that she's dating my rival , I mean if he's significantly older than her I would be fairly cross. By significantly older I mean seven or more years in between them . The main reason i'm happy with Kat and Blaise being together is that Blaise is only a few weeks older than Kat , It is hard with birthday presents for them as they both want to come shopping with me at the same time and I cant get Blaise's opinion on a present for Kat as I can't seperate them , even with a Crowbar and yes I have tried and now that Crowbar is now a useless piece of scrap metal ."<p>

Bonus Round next - Dare the Magmas anything , The more M-rated the better

This chapter was a bucket of fun to write


	6. Chapter 6 BONUS CHAPTER

Hello and Today we have a very special Chapter the bonus Chapter

Full of dare and embarrassing moments

*Cheers *

Disclaimer - I do not own Pokémon

Thanks - AquilaTempestas for inspiring this and suggesting the ending . TwilightCrystalFlame for her questions

Cyrus stood his arms clasped behind his back '' right today is different , it is a ' Ask anyone ' session so be ready to get randomly questioned . First is Maxie''

''How many intimate things do you know about shelley''

"Yes...quite a few, well maybe a lot. Yes, definitely a lot of things". Maxie stuttered out , face as red as his hair

So tell us then Maxwell _*The name on his birth certificate *_

Poor Maxie is shy; he looks like he is going to run out through the door. But Cyrus had locked the doors to prevent his victims escaping.

''Tell us everything or we will call her and ask for all your secrets'' Saturn teased , dancing just out-of-the-way of Maxie attack's who was restrained by Kat and Mitch .

"One time, Shelley got drunk and dressed up as a Team Magma admin and I didn't realise it was her until she said she had to speak to me in my office about the grunts misbehaving. Then, another time, I was driving and the traffic lights went red and Shelley started making out with me and we didn't see the lights went green until some guy behind was beeping his horn". Brodie laughed '' You're still making out at your age , now that is suprising . The deadpan way in which Brodie said that caused Maxie to stare at him and the rest of Team Magma to burst out laughing at Maxie's puzzled face

Next question for Maxie do you want kat to marry Blaise or homura ''

.

..

"Uh yeah, definitely Blaise , Homura nearly killed Kat by breaking her heart , she was depressed for so long after that and the death of Aira , her old first in command ".

A window shattered and Rosa came tumbling through

"Daddy can pay for that!"

She looks at the others in a very innocent way.

"My friends gave me some questions to ask, I thought of 4 but they chose the rest."

Rosa giggled ''Who would you screw if you had to screw one person in the room?'' Rosa tilted her head as she asked the Magma's apart from Homura (Who was sulking in the corner) who were still red in the face from laughing at Maxie's question

M5 ''Courtney''

M6 ''Kat''

M43 covers his eyes and shakes his head'' You know who my answer is gonna be ''.

Kat : Blaise

M25 glances across at Maxie and starts laughing with M5 and M6.'' Maxie ''

Tabitha '' M43 ''

Homura '' Brodie ''

Brodie ''Homura''

Blaise '' Kat''

Mitch'' Kat ''

Maxie '' I am related to all the girls in this room,so if I had to choose someone I would have to say with my deepest apologies to this person , Blaise ''

Courtney '' Blaise''

Rosa looked shocked and muttered something '' Oki now Kat , If you weren't a magma what would you be? '' Kat grinned '' that's interesting I would either be a Nursery Teacher , Idol or a Scientist ''. The Magma's all clapped at her choices .

''Blaise Have you ever slept with someone other than Kat?'' Rosa chuckled ''I don't see what's wrong with that... If I have a nightmare I sleep with family'' Blaise chuckled nervously ''No no one else'' . A short , quickly stopped laugh from Brodie was heard '' Are you sure , you don't sound it or are ya scared Kat will be upset and try to harm herself'' Blaise groaned ''Shut up Brodie , you don't know how hard it is for me when Kat's depressed . The only things you care about is that fat & ugly blob Ditto , Homura and your crossdressing . When you crossdress it annoys the hell out of Kat you shithead''. Homuras face grew red '' You leave my Brodie out of this '' .

Blaise growled '' I will not if he's upsetting my fiancée , do you know how hard her life is or is it not relevant as you giving Brodie head'' . Homura and Blaise both leapt at each other , Kat being the one Magma who could put the fear of Arceus into anyone stepped in between them '' Both of you sit down and shut up you're both acting like toddlers ''. Both men bowed to kat and went to seats at opposite ends of the room, resorting to glaring daggers at each other . Cyrus rolled his eyes at the conflict between the two men and again spoke in his dreary monotone

''Maxie ,Are you wearing a man dress?''. Maxie scowled ''No this is a long coat , long coats are stylish and i am not having a midlife crisis'' In the background kat snickered '' it is not stylish , waistcoats are stylish especially in sinnoh and hoenn. it brings a classy feel to the wearer' Kat finished her speech on why long coats were out of fashion with an unusual cute smile.

''Homura- Do you have a fetish'' Rosa's confused. Rosa walked into the wall as she didn't look where she was going . ''What do you mean a fetish , an upstanding Magma like me would never have a fetish'' Homura blushed like crazy as the other Magmas laughed at him '' okmyfetishisbeingtopped , there i said it can you all drop it now ''

''Courtney- Have you ever been jealous of Kat?'' Courtney sighed '' Im jealous of Onee-san, she has everything going for her , A beautiful daughter , a man who wants to marry her , an amazing singinG voice and out of this world fashion and dance abilities. Even though dad denies it I'm pretty sure he loves her more than me as she was 'Sickly' as a baby and is the first-born out of the two of us '' Maxie spluttered with indignation '' Your both equal in my eyes , the only reason I'm with Kat is a lot is her condition's taken a turn for the worse recently , did you even check if your sister was okay before you chewed me out and you call her Onee-san you should show more respect young woman ''

''Brodie- When did you start crossdressing?'' Brodie laughed at his younger sisters frown '' I have crossed dressed since I was eleven so I have crossdressd for 10 years .'' . Kat whispered something to Maxie.

''Mitch You do know your name rhymes with a very unsuitable word right?'' Mitch groaned ''Yes some of my 'darling' fellow commanders find it absolutely hilarious to rhyme it , i swear i work with toddlers sometimes'' At that moment Marko jumped up , pointed at herself and said '' yessy he works wiv me i'm toddwa '' .

This simple thing caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing at Mariko's cuteness.

Holding her side from laughter Rosa ran around the room taking items from certain members. From Maxie she took his mobile ,from Mitch she took a bar of expensive chocolate , from Tabitha she pinched his camera , from Mariko she grabbed a plastic toy key, from M43 she stole his hip flask and from Blaise she stole Mariko's soother, dodging Kat's skillfully placed foot as she ran past the female commander. At the window she turned and waved goodbye to the Magmas and clambered back out the window. Cyrus looked shocked at the whirlwind that had just tore through the room. Cyrus nervously took to the podium and raised his hands for silence from the rather angry silence had fell Cyrus spoke in his usual drawl ''These next questions are from Lord Agravane the Undead & ShinyPoochyena45 , I think these could be quite interesting ''

First question : how old where you when you joined Team Magma"

Tabitha:"When I was a teenager; I've known Maxie and Courtney since we were all kids". Kat rolled her eyes '' and what am I an invisible person or were you too busy to visit me in hospital '' . Tabitha paled and backed away from the murderous female

Blaise gulped and buried his head in his hands ''When i was 14 i met Kat, she saved me from getting murdered by Team Aqua, they had just killed my grandparents for not handing over their Pokémon and I was next . then suddenly the grunt dropped to the floor coughing up blood and she was standing behind him holding a bloody katana . I really owe her my life''. A soft sob was heard from him as he started to cry bringing Mariko over to stroke his leg .

Kat wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close '' Hey it's ok i was on that grunts trail for days you delayed him he slaughtered a family in Lavaridge , that's why i was hunting him '' . This earned a smile from Blaise who wiped his tears away

Kat '' since i was 10 , i did spent all the time when i wasn't in hospital or bed-ridden at the base before that ,the commanders educated me as i was to sickly for school''

Ok second. "How is teach and work with rookies?

Tabitha chuckled "Hm, it's very rewarding, yeah". Tabitha glanced across at M43 and the grunt blushed

Blaise grumbled about having something stolen then looked Cyrus dead in the eye '' Boring, It also cuts into my limited time with Mariko and Kat

Kat smirked '' Annoying as they take so long to learn where the main lounge is and they insist on arguing with me even when they are in the wrong''

(Kat from me) Hmmm, being in Team Magma, can you swim at all? If you can, do you like or hate it?

''I can keep afloat although I do apparently look like a girafarig trying to stand on ice , all limbs, I mean swimming is a good way to get fit but I just can't swim . I can paddle in a circle and that's the limit of my movement in the water'' . Blaise chuckled '' i thought you moved better especially when I'm involved remember in the cove the other week'' Kat blushed and elbowed Blaise in the rib's and hissed'' That's private although it's true. You learned to swim with your dad when you lived in Sinnoh , i never got that chance as i was ill ''

Another question for him then. Do you like the tropical climate of Hoenn or do you miss the snow and the cold?

''it is nice but the winters here are so cold it makes sinnoh seem tropical'' This earned nods of approval from the Magmas

Maxie stood up suddenly sending his chair clattering to the floor and earning curious looks from his team mates . He marched over to Cyrus and punched him in the jaw ' Cyrus slapped Maxie and a full on fight began . Kat growled '' Immature '' and sprung from her chair to shove the bosses apart at katana point . Pinning Cyrus to the wall with one she brought the flat side of the other down on Maxie's boxered behind with the words'' We Do Not Use Violence Towards Imbeciles '' A smack followed each word . After Maxie was released and had tenderly sat in his seat , she grabbed Cyrus , pulled his trousers down and smacked him '' We Do Not Hit Back , We Back Off & Tell Someone '' as with Maxie a hard smack accompanied each word by '' .

Brodie is up next

Make

Him

Suffer

Sorry AquilaTempestas I will add your other two dares to the start of the next chapter as I had finished editing when i saw your review _  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Questions for Magma chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokémon or any other brands, only my O/C's Kat and Mariko

**Thanks**

AquilaTempestas,postmaster Ace , TwilightCrystalFlame and Ash (guest) for reviewing. You're the best guys

**NOTES**

**Questions about Raep and Death/Killing are NOT PERMITTED **

As red steam rained from above, an ear-splitting shriek rang out. a boy appeared holding the dead body of a team Galactic grunt. Ace who was wearing a red jacket that had the Magma logo on the back flipped Cyrus off earning a glare from the Galactic leader .

What would you do for a Klondike bar? '' Brodie raised an eyebrow trying to impersonate Kat ''Nothing i hate Klondike bars'' Ace kicked Brodie in the balls

Ace pulled out a bronze staff and smacked Brodie around the head with it. Ace then transformed into a Chinese Red-Headed Centipede and crawled into Brodie's ear earning a yell of horror from the spiky haired thief and laughter from the other Magmas

"Arceus everyone's so funny! Anyway!" She smashes the window and tackle hugs Brodie.

Rosa's bursting out laughing after having watched Maxie, Cyrus and Kat at the end out the window

"Big brother's turn!''Brodie facepalmed _of course my sister had to come , hopefully she doesn't ask about Homura _

''What's your favourite thing to do other than stealing and dressing up? Brodie blushed '' I'm not going to answer that'' Brodie cast his hood to the floor as a penalty '_I really don't want to let them know what I do , Kat would tease me no end ' _ . Kat rolled her eyes and clucked like a torchic

'' Chicken. anyway i know what you enjoy'' She chuckled and pinched his cheeks dodging Brodie's kick for her shin.

"Slow poke'' she laughed and ran back to her seat ignoring the fact that Homura has stolen her phone from her bag. Rosa chuckled as Kat turned everything upside down to look for her mobile

'' C-Can you u-uh please start spending more time with me? I-It's boring on my own….'' Rosa gave Brodie the infamous pooches eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

Brodie sweatdropped '' uh ok , I'm sorry Rosa, work was hectic. ''. Rosa's eyes brightened and she hugged her brother . Brodie chuckled

''By the way where do you get all your costumes? I want to play dress up too!. Brodie smiled finally he was on a topic he enjoyed . '' I get them from all over the place , wherever and when i am the Phantom Thief '' Rosa nodded noting this down in her notebook  
>''Oh yeah Brother, why is one of your drawers in your room full of balloons?. Brodie's face flushed a bright red '' Uh- i like balloons , did you know Kat hates popping balloons . she jumps a foot into the air if i pop one '' .<br>Rosa smiled '' Thankyou big brother i can't wait to spend time with you''. The other Magmas laughed at Brodie's embarrassed face .Rosa hugged him again and ran off after giving Mariko her key back , kicking Cyrus in the groin as she did so. .

The next person entered she was wearing a t-shirt that said ''proud member of the Cyrus fanclub''. She looked Cyrus up and down Yep my rather erotic fan stories are definitely possible'' ,She turned to glare at Brodie who shrunk back from the glare '' Sorry Brodie I had never heard of you , probably a good thing too . But my questions are for Maxie instead'' Maxie turned as white as a Shiny Gengar in about five seconds and grumbled '' my rounds over though''. Cyrus rolled his eyes '' You will do as you're ordered '' .

''First I dare Maxie to get into a fist fight with Cyrus''. Maxie groaned '' I still havent recovered from the last round and Kat's punishment she threatened the next one would be on bare skin so I am really not keen to fight Cyrus ''.

Kat chuckled ' If your dared to i won't smack you this time only '' . Maxie nodded and went up to Cyrus and punched the Galactic boss . Cyrus just stood there until slowly he brought his knee straight up between Maxie's knees causing the Magma Leader to collapse to the floor swearing under his breath . Aquila held back a laugh noticing most of the Magmas had produced weapons of some sort .

'' My next dare is that I dare Maxie to kiss Cyrus'' Maxie who had now recovered looked like he wanted to throw up '' I have a girlfriend so to put it simply NO'' . Cyrus look relieved that he had avoided an old man kiss. _Maxie : I'm only 40 I am NOT Old _. The other Magmas were rolling on the floor from laughing at their boss as he removed his jacket as a penalty

'' My last dare is that I dare Maxie to call up Archie and confess his love for him'' Maxie audibly growled at Aquila . '' Did you hear that I have a girlfriend or are you deaf '' he growled pulling his gloves off .

Aquila turned and left

Cyrus held up his hands '' This next one is for Brodie from a guest called Ash it is 'My Pikachu Is So Cute Do You Love It?'' . Brodie gagged '' Pikachu and cute don't even belong in the same sentence , so no ''

Up next : Homura (!Anime Tabitha!)


End file.
